My girlfriend is the harlequin
by Kixen
Summary: A response to a challenge from jim89. Danny has been meeting with a psychologist for the past 6 months. Romance blossoms between the two and they start dating. How will Danny's friends take this. Will they accept it or will their be problems? Rated M for violence, Adult situations and possible character death. Danny/ Harley Quinn main pairing, with Sam and Kwan as a minor pairing.
1. new relationships are formed

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole. Enjoy part on of My girlfriend is the harlequin.

Casper high

"No way Sam you are actually going out with Kwan?" Danny said in an astonished tone.

"But I thought he was going out with Star." Tucker went on causing Sam to speak up.

"I did as well, however he told me the two of them split and decided to be stay friends. Then out of nowhere at the Nasty burger yesterday he confessed his feelings to me." Sam explained surprising her friends.

"Come on now Sam, Kwan? Dash's best friend wants to…"

"Tucker don't finish that sentence. I made that mistake once, and I don't want you making that same mistake." Danny said remembering the Elliot incident well. "But at the same time though I am also concerned Sam. We don't know much about Kwan except he likes to hang out with Dash and bully us." Danny brought up causing Sam to bring up a familiar quote.

"Danny remember what you told me when you were dating Valerie? Well you should give him a chance. Kwan is really nice when you get to know him. Besides if you heard the confession he gave me yesterday…"

"You did what? Why are you dating that loser Goth geek?" Dash screamed in front of everyone cutting off Sam while striking a nerve with both Kwan and Danny.

"Sam is not a loser Goth geek!" Kwan said standing up not only for himself but for Sam.

"She is too a loser Goth geek! If she wasn't a loser she would be in the A-lists and one of us! The only two friends she has are Fentonio and Foley!" Dash shouted back striking another nerve with Kwan.

"For you information if Sam wanted to be in the A-lists she could. If you bothered to any research on the Manson family you would know that she is the child of the richest family in town!" Kwan said shocking everyone.

"Great so he is going after you for you money. I knew it." Tucker said causing Sam to frown.

"Tucker let's let Kwan finish before we jump to that conclusion." Danny said surprisingly both Sam and Tucker at Danny's words.

"That is right she comes from a family that was way richer than Paulina's. However, she chooses to stay with Danny and Tucker because they are her real friends, and that is something I admire about her!" Kwan said shocking Dash while causing Tucker to breathe easy.

"That makes her even more of a loser since she willingly stays at the bottom when she could be at the top with us! Lord knows with all her hair brain schemes the popularity would help her get them in!" Dash countered causing Kwan to speak up.

"Well if I remember correctly Dash if someone is dating an A-list they are officially a cool kid. Since I am an A-list and Sam is my girl that makes her one as well!" Kwan went on causing Paulina to speak up.

"There is no way in hell we are allowing that Goth geek into the A-lists! Even if she is as rich as you say! In fact Kwan you have two choices. You can either dump her in the most humiliating of ways to redeem yourself, or you can kiss your spot in the A-lists along with all your friends here good-bye!" Paulina said causing Kwan to gasp in shock.

"You don't mean that do you? Dash you wouldn't truly abandon me just like that would you?" Kwan asked causing Dash to speak up.

"If you continue to date that Goth geek then that is what will happen. You know what you have to do if you want to stay an A-list." Dash said causing Kwan to sigh.

"Here it comes Sam he is going to humiliate you right here to keep his spot in the A-lists." Tucker said predicting that would happen.

"Tucker lets wait until Kwan makes his decision before jumping to conclusions." Danny said slightly annoyed that Tucker was doing this.

"Well since you put it that way the answer is quite obvious. Sam would you like to go with me to that new all you can eat veggie buffet tonight my treat." Kwan said surprising not only the A-lists but everyone in the school other than Danny and Sam.

"I would love to Kwan but it will be my treat. This is not the dark ages were the man has to treat the woman." Sam said smiling at Kwan while the A-lists had their mouths hanging open.

"Kwan you can't be serious? You are choosing this Goth Geek over us your friends?" Dash said causing Kwan to speak up.

"Some friends you are! If you were truly my friends you wouldn't have cared if I was dating Sam or not. You would have accepted her because she was my girlfriend!" Kwan said without fear.

"You are making a big mistake Kwan what about Star? Unlike that Goth Geek, she is pretty, popular, and acceptable unlike that Geek who has the fashion sense of a dead horse!" Paulina countered.

"You care to know why me and Star broke up? It was because someone else was on my mind the entire time I was with her. I told Star how I felt and we broke up on good terms even though she was upset about it at first. The only reason I originally didn't make a move was because I knew she liked Fenton. However, when we got **(1) 'that project'** together and I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore, and confessed and guess what? I regret nothing!" Kwan said staring down Dash.

At this point Dash was furious. However, instead of taking it out on Kwan he went to his favorite punching bag and glare at him.

"This is all your fault Fenton! If you weren't so dense, and saw that Goth geek's feelings you would be with her instead of Kwan! Now I am going to beat you up every day until he dumps her!" Dash said as he threw a strong punch only for Danny to duck under it and counter with a knee to the gut effectively taking the wind out of Dash.

The entire hallway gasped in shock as Dash was now on his knees gasping for air while Danny looked down at him with disgust.

'Danny why won't you listen to me when I tell you not to fight back against them. Just because you can do something doesn't mean you should do something.' Sam thought to herself before Danny spoke up.

"Attacking someone you think is weaker than you just because your best friend is dating someone you don't approve of… pathetic." Danny said with the same disgust.

"Consider yourself out of the A-lists forever Kwan! You will never be one of us ever again!" Paulina said as the rest of the jocks went over and took their fallen comrade away.

"Guess what Paulina, If I had to do it all over again I would. Sam is totally worth it!" Kwan said without a second thought earning a smile from Sam only for Mr. Lancer to come into view.

"Mr. Fenton care to explain to me why you attacked Mr. Baxter like that?" Mr. Lancer said causing Danny to frown.

"Mr. Lancer I didn't attack Dash. Last I checked that only applies if you throw the first punch. Besides Dash started it by throwing…"

"5 touchdown passes there by is immune for being reprimanded you however, aren't." Mr. Lancer said causing Dash who was still in pain to smirk at Danny with a 'even when I lose I still win.' Smirk. "Mr. Fenton I will see you in detention today." Mr. Lancer said causing Danny to frown.

"Great just great, now my plans for the day are ruined." Danny said sourly.

"You should have thought about your plans when you attacked Mr. Baxter Mr. Fenton." Mr. Lancer said as he walked away only to strike a nerve with Danny.

"Dude calm down you know how it is in this school." Tucker said trying to calm down Danny.

"He is right Fenton, in this school when you are part of the A-list and popular crowd no matter what you are immune to punishment." Kwan said knowing how everything works.

"Which you willingly gave up for our friend Sam along with being popular. To do something like that you must really like Sam. Sorry I doubted you dude." Tucker said in a genuine tone.

"The pros far outweigh the cons. I only really did those things to fit in with Dash and the other popular kids. Otherwise I wouldn't bother doing it which means I don't need immunity from punishment. Plus even if me and Sam were to break up I would still have her as a real friend." Kwan said while pulling in Sam, Tucker, and Danny into a tight hug.

"Kwan could… you please… let go… we need air." Sam said causing Kwan to let go of her.

"Sorry Sam I just got overly excited. By the way Danny you don't mind if I call you that now?" Kwan asked getting a no (AN: meaning he doesn't mind) for an answer. "What plans did you have that detention would ruin?" Kwan asked causing Sam and Tucker to join in as well.

Danny was about to answer his question when he heard the warning bell rang and Mr. Faluuka speak up.

"You heard that warning bell if you don't get to class in the next 5 minutes you will all have detention." Mr. Faluuka said causing Sam, and Tucker to walk one way while Danny and Kwan walked another.

"Sam you do realize that you are now keeping a big secret from your boyfriend right? While we did have that battle with Ember and Youngblood together, he never seen you fight ghosts, or knows that we know who Danny Phantom really is." Tucker explained causing Sam to frown.

"That is Danny's secret not mine. As for me fighting ghosts, I will talk with him about that, and let him know that is something I won't be giving up. If he can't accept that it is his problem." Sam said as she and Tucker both walked to math class.

Boy's locker room 5 minutes later

"Danny since we have time now tell me what plans did you have after school today that were ruined?" Kwan asked causing Danny to do something he never thought he would do.

"Before I answer your question know this. If you hurt Sam in anyway I…"

"Chill out Danny, I have no intention of doing anything to hurt Sam. She accepts me for who I am, and that is another of the reasons why I like her. If I did do anything to hurt her I give you permission get me the same treatment you did Dash." Kwan said surprising Danny.

"Good now that we got that out-of-the-way, before I tell you I have to ask can I trust you not to tell Sam and Tucker before I tell them myself?" Danny asked getting a nod from Kwan.

"Sam isn't the only person who is seeing someone. I met this amazing psychologist about 6 months ago. She was down in the dumps over a really bad relationship, and I don't know what convinced me to do so, but I started talking with her to cheer her up. To my surprise I was actually successful in doing so, and by the time she felt better she told me she wanted to talk speak with me again. We kept talking for about 2 months, and the more we talked the more we found out we liked each other. Eventually she told me she wanted to become official with me, and I told her yes." Danny said causing Kwan to frown.

"While that is nice Danny you know you shouldn't be keeping secrets from your friends especially Sam. you of all people should know how she can get with stuff like this, and you are taking a risk here by doing this." Kwan explained causing Danny to sigh.

"I know, but she made me promise to keep everything a secret until she was ready to talk. I know it is bad, but she finally agreed today to meet my friends. That is why I am so pissed off about what just happened." Danny explained. "Sam would understand since when it comes to promises she as adamant that promises are kept." Danny continued.

"Is she the reason you have fought back as of late as well as you not putting your foot in your mouth? I have noticed this, and the main reason the A-lists Jocks kept picking on you was because of the immunity they get from the staff." Kwan asked causing Danny to nod.

"When I told her about what was going on in school she was furious to find out this. She in her own way told me to defend myself against those idiots and you know what? I don't regret doing so." Danny said with pride. "As for the last part yeah. She noticed that I was doing this and she helped me with her own special remedy." Danny explained with a smile.

"But if you could do that from the start why didn't you?" Kwan asked causing Danny to sigh.

"Sam always told me never to fight back against those idiots even though we both knew that I am damned if I do, and I am damned if I don't." Danny said annoyed.

"Sam of course isn't happy with me fighting back but she isn't the one getting this treatment." Danny explained just before he finished putting on his clothes. "Let's get out of here before we get in trouble, and remember what I told you if you hurt my best friend." Danny said causing Kwan to nod.

Stage out

1 A reference to my story underneath the mistletoe. Sam and Kwan were partnered up in that story and Kwan confessed his feelings for Sam in that one. Only difference being that Sam rejected Kwan in the hopes of getting with Danny.

So ends part 1 of My girlfriend is the harlequin. For all those who don't know who Danny's girlfriend is already I will explain it in the next chapter and no Danny is not dating Penelope Spectra. As for this story I am going to do something completely different then what I am used since this was a challenge with very special rules. R and R people.


	2. A change of plans

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this story. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole.

Jim89: I am glad it meets the rules of your challenge so far and I am glad you like the set up. Thanks for the review

acosta perez jose ramiro: I don't see that happening in this one. Besides I have something else in mind. Thanks for the review.

Thanatoss413: I am glad you like and I hope it live up to that. Thanks for the review

Limitedreached214- I am glad you like and yes it would be a cross over. However the cross over session the site with these to only has one story. I want other people besides my fans to see it so I post it here instead. Thanks for the review.

dakotabaker72- Most of the cross over with Danny Phantom are either, Teen titans or Kim Possible. For the Batman session as I pointed out there is only one. Sad but true. Thanks for the review.

He23t- I am glad you like it so far. Thanks for the review.

Darkverger1- I am glad you like this story and I doubt I will stop working on this one or the other one. Though I might just rewrite the sleeping with the devil one. Thanks for the review.

BartWLewis- I am glad you like the story. Thanks for the review.

Now here comes part 2 of my girlfriend is the Harlequin.

Casper high afterschool

A pissed off Danny walked away from Casper high and with good reason. The first reason was thanks to Mr. Lancer and is 'unbiased' judgment on Danny with the incident with Dash. Due to this his plans for introducing his new girlfriend to his friends were ruined. Not only did this screw this idea up, but it also caused something to happen that he knew is girlfriend hated. Which in this case was make it look like he stood her up.

'Great not only did this idea go bust, but now I need to apologize to Harley so she doesn't think I stood her up.' Danny thought with his expression turning into a smile at the thought of Harley. 'Hopefully I will be able to find another day for my friends to meet her.' Danny continued just before he looked around to see the bathroom was empty.

Upon seeing the bathroom was empty Danny used one of his newer powers to leave the bathroom in a puff of smoke.

Highest point in Amity

A woman sat on top of Amity's highest point in a very sour mood. She stood the height of 5 foot 7 with her dirty blond hair tied up in pigtail's. Her attire consisted of a top that was one half red, and one half black sleeveless top with three black straps that exposed her flawless stomach, with matching spiked sleeved gloves that had opposite colors on the corresponding sides. (Meaning if it was the black half of her shirt the long part of the spiked gloves were red with the black part being where her hands went and visa versa.) Her pants like her top were also had one side red and one side black. However unlike her top, once you went past her knees the colors of the pants changed to the opposite color,(meaning if one part of the pants leg was red once you went past her knees it changed to black and visa versa.) and opposite color diamonds cut into fours. Lastly around her neck was an blue chain with 4 blue crystals. (AN: The Avatar pick minus the tattoo, hair being dyed, slight change to the shirt color and the blue chain with crystals.)

"He is late by a good period of time." Harley said not pleased. "I finally say yes to meeting his friends, and he had the nerve to be late?" Harley said upset only to feel a hand touch her shoulder.

Harley out of instinct turns around to see the source of her displeasure standing right in front of her. Upon seeing Harley in this outfit Danny begins to explain.

"I know I am late my harlequin, but it couldn't be helped. My stupid teacher decides to give me detention because I defended myself while letting the idiot who started it off the hook." Danny said in a very bitter tone.

Upon hearing this Harley's explain changed from a sour one to one of understanding for a moment. Then her expression once again turned to one of being sour. However, this time around her wrath was directed at someone else.

"You school sounds like it would fit perfectly in Gotham with all the corruption that was going on in that city!" Harley said with a bit of disdain.

"Tell me about it. The system is so corrupt I am damned if I do and I am damned if I don't." Danny said in a sour tone. "But enough about my day how did yours go?" Danny asked his harlequin dressed girlfriend.

"It was going good until you came here late." Harley said with disdain. "However, I know it wasn't your fault, but I didn't get to meet your friends **(1) Gothy** and **(2) Wiz Kid**." Harley said causing Danny to snicker at the nicknames she gave his friends.

"I would have you meet them both now, but 'Gothy' and her new boyfriend went to an all vegetarian buffet" Danny said causing Harley to shutter at the thought of a pure plant diet. "As for the 'Wiz Kid' went to the arcade, so it is just the two of us now." Danny explained as the two of them left the hill, and began walking towards the streets of Amity.

Upon walking together holding hands of course everyone began giving the two of them weird looks due to Harley's unique attire as well as how odd the two of them looked together but neither of them paid those people any mind.

"Gothy reminds me so much of my friend **(3) 'Red'** from where I live. Like your friend she loves plants, and eats nothing but plant-based foods as well. If the two of them ever met I think they might get along better than me and her do." Harley explained as she and Danny continued to walk through Amity. "However, since I know this time around you can't take me out on a real date I will take you out on one. Don't worry Danny it is my treat." Harley said as the two of them continued to walk through Amity.

"Just because Sam and this 'Red' have some things in common doesn't mean they will get along well. But then again until they do meet and interact we won't know this." Danny said voicing his thoughts. As for our date is there a formal dress code Harley? If so I am going to have to go home and get dressed for the occasion." Danny explained wanting to look his best.

"Yes it will be one of those formal places so as much as I know you hate getting dressed up like that Danny, it will be needed for this place. Or would you rather have a sour Harlequin as for girlfriend?" Harley asked already knowing what Danny's answer would be. "Don't worry Danny, with what I will be wearing it will be worth it trust me on that." Harley said just before kissing Danny on the cheek.

"I have reservations for 8 PM so meet me at my home at 7. Oh and if you don't show up you know what will happen." Harley said in a tone that seemed both playful and serious at the same time. "As for meeting your friends since it was ruined this time due to the 'unbiased staff' tell them to meet me at my office during the weekend. I will give you a free group session this way I we can get to know each other better in person." Harley explained causing Danny to smile.

"I will let them know about this when I see them next. Hopefully they will agree to it but I have to warn you Tucker has a fear of hospitals." Danny said remembering Harley's office was actually in a medical office.

"Well than we will have the session at my home. Hopefully I can win them over with my personality like I did with you Danny." Harley said in a cheery tone.

"A world of advice over cheery will make Sam dislike you. She has this thing about people being over cheery. So if anything save that until she has gotten to know you better. As for Tucker as long as you have meat and technology you will be ok well I will see you later my sweet harlequin." Danny said before going off on his way.

Fenton works 30 minutes later

Danny just stepped out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel before entering his room. Upon looking at himself in the mirror Danny smiled at his 16-year-old self. No longer was he the scrawny weakling he was before but he wasn't exactly over muscular like his evil self or the Jocks in his school. Danny form was now more a lean frame due to the years he spent ghost fighting. Danny also grew about 8 inches taller making sending him to the height of 5 foot 8 which was one inch taller than Maddie and 2 than his sister.

'You would think that Dash and his friends would have quit trying to mess with me since my growth spurt. I guess that wasn't taken into account in his mind.' Danny thought to himself and he grabbed a fresh pair of boxers and a matching T-shirt. Upon putting these on Danny heard a knock at his bedroom door.

"Danny open up it is me." Jazz said announcing herself.

"I will open the door in a minute. I need to get dressed Jazz is there something you want to talk to me about?" Danny asked causing Jazz to speak up.

"Just open the door please, this is something I want to talk to you about face to face. Besides you don't have anything I haven't seen." Jazz said saying the last part with a bluntness that surprised Danny.

Upon hearing this Danny quickly put on a pair of pants and a shirt then quickly opened the door. Upon looking at the expression on Jazz's face Danny concern level went up. Jazz however upon seeing Danny's black suit causing the older Fenton to raise an eye brow.

"Ok Danny I was going to ask you about what happened to you in school, but I have to know since when do you willingly take out your suit? I know you hate dressing up in that." Jazz asked causing Danny to sigh.

"In a nutshell it was this. Kwan told Dash he was dating Sam, Dash and the A-lists tried to pressure him into dumping her. When Kwan refused which meant he was giving up his popularity, and of course Dash blames me for not getting with Sam. End result is I defend myself, Mr. Lancer sees what happened…"

"You don't need to explain it anymore little brother I know the deal. Either way you were screwed." Jazz said cutting off Danny. "Though what I want to know is why did you fight back? You know what you could do to him, and what would have happened if you went too far?" Jazz asked concerned striking a nerve with Danny.

"Don't take this the wrong way Jazz because it isn't directed at you, but I wouldn't need to defend myself if those teachers would just do their jobs, and stop kissing the popular kids asses! You said it yourself I am damned if I do, and I am damned if I don't. My girlfriend when she learned about this was furious and insisted that I defend myself if it happened again." Danny explained causing Jazz to put two and two together.

"You know how mom and dad feel about you fighting in school Danny. They aren't going to like it." Jazz said once again concerned.

"They would like it less if they found the place they sent us to everyday promoted this kind of blatant favoritism. They would be even more pissed if I showed them all the bruises I got from those idiots. While you and Sam are worried and have every right to be, just because I have ghost powers that won't have me ending up in the morgue doesn't make it an excuse for me to be a punching bag either." Danny explained making his bruises invisible.

"You mentioned you had a girlfriend Danny. How long have the two of you been dating for?" Jazz asked now curious.

"We have been together for four months. Sorry I didn't tell you, but she made me promise not to say anything to anyone until she was ready." Danny explained getting an understanding nod from Jazz.

"Details little brother, what is her name? How old is she? Is she still in our school? If not what does she do for a living?" Jazz asked causing Danny to actually smile.

"Ok her name is Harley Quinn, She is older than me actually 25 to be exact, No she isn't in school in fact she has her PHD in both Psychology, and Neurological disorders, and lastly she is a psychologist." Danny answered causing Jazz to have a mix reaction to the news.

"Accomplishment wise Danny I have to say you have yourself a real winner, however age wise I am concerned. She is 9 years your senior, and I know mom and dad will not be ok with this." Jazz explained causing Danny to sigh.

"I know that, and to be honest I neither of us was looking for a relationship. When I first met her she was a real mess over her last break up." Danny said as he like with Kwan explained what happened that day.

For the next 20 minutes Danny told Jazz everything from how they first meet to what made the two of them get together. Jazz listening to the tone Danny had when talking about Harley gave her a good clue about how he felt on his end.

"Well I can say one thing for sure who ever she is you must really like her. I mean why else would you wear a suit for a date instead of casual wear?" Jazz said only for Danny to shake his head.

"I am going to meet her at her home at 7 PM seeing as we have a date at 8. I know this suit is kind of old, but it is the only one I have that is still in good condition. By the way where are mom and dad anyways?" Danny asked with concern.

"They went out for the evening Danny. Seeing as I am now 18 they decided to spend more time together out of the lab. Something I feel they both need. So for the sake of you not getting in trouble I will text you a message when they come in. However, when they get that message from Mr. Lancer I fear they are going to blame you for it." Jazz said with concern.

"I will deal with that when it comes. However, for now I am going to enjoy my date with my girlfriend." Danny said causing Jazz to snicker. "What is so funny Jazz? Last I checked I didn't say anything funny." Danny asked slightly offended.

"I just noticed her name sounds like the word harlequin. I am betting she get that a lot." Jazz said chuckling.

'Jazz seems cool with Harley even though she hasn't met her yet. Though for the sake of things when me and Harley organize the meeting I will have to send Jazz an invite.' Danny thought to himself as Jazz walked out of his room leaving him to get dressed.

All you can eat Veggie buffet

"Kwan what is the matter? Why do you look so down? Let me guess it has to deal with those A-lists dropping you like a bad habit because you were dating me right?" Sam asked concerned for Kwan.

"I couldn't have careless if they dropped me like a bad habit. I never really liked Paulina, and most of the other A-lists. However, it is what Dash did that hurts me." Kwan said in a down tone. "Unlike with Paulina and the others me and Dash were friends even before the A-lists started. In fact me and him were friends for as long as Danny and Tucker have been friends." Kwan continued on. "I mean when Valerie was booted out of the A-lists at least Star stayed by her side even when she wasn't popular. I thought Dash would do the same thing for me." Kwan said extremely gloomy.

"I hate to say this Kwan but I don't think Dash was really your friend to begin with. Like you said before if the two of you were friends as long as Danny and Tucker have been he should have stood up for you against Paulina and fought for you to be in the A-lists like you did for me. I mean he is one of the founding members with Paulina being the other." Sam said causing Kwan to wave it off.

"Even if he did, between the two Paulina holds more popularity than Dash does. Besides there are only two beings that would ever make Dash ever go against Paulina. Danny Phantom because he is Dash's hero. He still brags about how he helped him when he was shot by that Fenton crammer device." Kwan started not surprising Sam in the least. "The other being would be Ember Mclain seeing as he loves her and would love nothing more than to become Dash Mclain." Kwan continued causing Sam expression to change.

"While the food was divine, and I would love to spend more time with you, even talking about this is making me feel gloomy. Not saying it is a bad thing since it works well for you, but on someone like me I feel so out of it. I will call you when I get home Sam. Thanks for treating me, next time I will treat you." Kwan said only for Sam to grab his arm.

"Kwan wait, I know this is depressing for you, but can I at least walk you home? I wouldn't feel right if I didn't know you got home safely." Sam said earning a sad smile from Kwan.

"I would be honored my **(4) Dark Queen.**" Kwan said as he took Sam's hand before she left the money for the bill and a nice tip.

'Dark Queen? I have never been called that before but I like it.' Sam thought to herself as she and Kwan walked out of the Buffet together.

Stage out

(1) Harley's nickname for Sam

(2) Harley's nickname for Tucker

(3) What Harley calls Poison Ivy in the series

(4) Kwan's pet name for Sam, Which is also a reference to the Battletoad's arch enemy who was also called the Dark Queen.

Kixen: Hello everyone this is Kixen, and for my cohost I have the Harlequin of this story herself Harley Quinn.

Harley: Hey Kixen great to be here but I have a question? Am I going to be a bad girl in this one?

Kixen: I can't say but for the stories sake you are reformed and good.

Sam: Why am I dating Kwan in this?

Kixen: Challenge was to pair Danny with someone without screwing you over. What better way to follow that then to give you someone who would be the next best fit in the show. Unless you wanted Tucker, Dash, Elliot, or Undergrowth.

Tucker: I take offense to that commit, besides am I going to get someone in this story?

Kixen: Don't know yet.

Harley: Will we be seeing my abusive ex boyfriend later in the story?

Kixen: Maybe and for those who know your character should very well know who he is.

Sam: Will I get a bigger part in this story?

Kixen: indeed you will Sam. You on list of important characters are the number 3. I have some other surprises in stored for you as well as for Danny and Harley.

Danny: What exactly do you have in store for me and Harley?

Kixen: You shall see in later chapters. Now one last question before I close this chapter.

Harley: How many characters from my universe will come if any?

Kixen: If I decide to use others from your world it will only be 2. That is if I decide to do that. Now I would like to thank everyone who favorited/followed and reviewed this story. I would also like to thank the person who gave me the challenge as well seeing as without that challenge this story wouldn't exist. Lastly if you have any concerns questions Etc feel free to PM me, or leave them in your reviews. Lastly for the person who issued the challenge as I said in the last chapter if it goes off course from the rules feel free to say it. R and R people.


	3. Danny and Harley's big date

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in this fanfiction. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners.

BartWLewis- I might bring Poison Ivy in I might not. Though she does have a good chance of getting in this story. Thanks for the review.

The Brod Road- As you said I would rather not rush things and making it so that happened would screw up the flow. I am glad you are liking the story. As for those two characters I might bring them in I might now. many idea are in my head for this one and I am excited. Thanks for the review.

Inflamora Notoris- I am glad you think so. Thanks for the review.

jmc42199- Actually her real name is Hareleen Quinzel but for the most part everyone called her Harley so I am sticking with that. Thanks for the review.

He23t- You are correct good sir. Thanks for the review.

dakotabaker72- I know sadly even when going through my work I don't always see my errors until I post them sadly. But I am glad you still like the story. Thanks for the review.

Darkverger1- Another Danny Penelope story? As far as I know there are only 2 Danny/Penelope romance Fanfictions on the site which isn't a lot. But on the other note I am glad you approve of this story. I like Harley as well for her fun loving bubbly personality which I will try to show more of in this story. As for Batman I am not sure if he is on the list of characters I am bringing into the story or not. Thanks for the review.

acosta perez jose ramiro- I am glad you like those parts. This one is still a work in progress but hopefully when it is said and done it lives up to my reader expectations as well as my own. Thank for the review.

PKMN Trainer Cobolt- To my knowledge on this site it is the first of it's kind. I am glad you like the idea behind it sense it was in my brain for a while. As for that question I can't say anything yet. Thanks for the review.

Deamonprince- Yeah Phantom Planet doesn't happen in this story. Sorry if I am being so vague with the descriptions on things. I am never sadly never consistent with that. I am glad you like the story though. Thanks for the review.

Jim89- Sorry about Harley's description being so bad I had trouble picturing it myself with the image and I am the author :P. I am glad you are enjoying this story. Thanks for the review.

jh831- Well your wait is over seeing as the next chapter is here. Thanks for the review.

DannyPhantom619- I am glad you like this story. As for Poison Ivy she might come she might not. I am not sure yet. Thanks for the review.

Molly ann burch- As much as I love Poison Ivy, I couldn't see her and Danny working out together. I personally think she would be better off as a girlfriend for Sam in another story. Thanks for the review.

Jacob Deitz- Batgirl will not be in this story. If Tucker does get a girlfriend it won't be anyone from the DC universe. Thanks for the review.

Shadow- Chairwoman? Are you talking about Catwoman? Nah she is into Batman too much for me to think about that one. As for Posion Ivy, she would work better with Sam IMO. Thanks for the review.

Now enjoy Part 3 of my girlfriend is the Harlequin.

Amity Arcade 7:50

"Ok everyone it is 10 minutes before closing time so if you aren't staff you don't got to go home, but you got the get the hell of here." The manager said causing many of the teens to groan.

"Darn it, and I was making quite a bit playing Marvel vs Capcom!" Tucker said annoyed. "Excuse me but when I come back can I get my quarter back seeing as I didn't get game over and just won my last match?" Tucker asked causing the staff to shake his head at this.

"Sorry kid, but you know the no refund policy. Unless it breaks down I can't give you any refunds." The manager said as everyone else began to leave the arcade.

"Where is that policy at? I never seen it before! Or is it something you are making up?" Tucker asked getting more vocal with his outrage.

However what the customers failed to notice was that both Tucker and the staff were keeping an eye on them to make sure they were leaving. When everyone other than Tucker and the staff was left in the Arcade the manager pulled out 350 dollars out of his pocket.

"Here is your pay Tucker. While I can't pay you on the books, your skills in repairing the broken machines here is a lot cheaper than what the companies charge." The manager said causing Tucker to smile.

"I think the acting may have been a little over the top Tucker, but it did work. Here is something for your trouble of fixing my PDA." Another of the staff members said as he handed Tucker a 50 dollar bill.

'Well I am glad my father and uncle showed me repair devices for the past 9 years. It sure comes in handy now.' Tucker thought to himself just before he walked out the arcade. 'This has to be the sweetest part-time job I got. I get to play video games for free, and I get paid to fix the broken machines.' Tucker thought to himself while unknowingly stepping out into the rain.

"Oh great just what I needed a shower with all my clothes on." Tucker said in a sour tone due to the lack of an umbrella. "Man I wish Danny was here. At least then when I got home he could make the water roll right off me and my clothes."

No sooner did Tucker say this did a black car drive by going through a puddle effectively drenching Tucker with as small wave of water in the process.

"God damn it! First it is raining on me, and now I get splashed by a car. Oh well on the bright side at least that blonde woman who splashed me was an 11 on the hottie scale." Tucker thought as he ran home trying not to get his technology too wet as well as himself.

Kwan's home

"Thanks for walking me home Sam." Kwan said trying hard not to sound gloomy.

"I couldn't just leave you alone when you are like this. It just isn't normal for you. I have to ask though would it be ok if I met your family? I know it might be too soon but seeing as we are dating and friends, it would be best if we met each other's families just like I did with Danny and Tucker." Sam explained causing Kwan to look uneasy for a moment.

"That might not be a real good idea Sam." Kwan said earning a frown from Sam.

Normally Sam would have went off and asked why in a tone that Tucker and Danny are used to, however due to Kwan's down mood and uneasiness Sam tried a different approach.

"I understand Kwan. It may be too soon for your parents to meet me even though you are my boyfriend as well as my friend. Maybe later in the relationship when we developed a deeper bond." Sam said causing Kwan to nod.

"I think that would be for the best Sam. I had to get my family well prepared each time before I introduced them to any of my girlfriends. But I promise on a later date I will have them meet you. Hopefully when they meet you they will see you for the wonderful person that you are Sam." Kwan said half-hearted before he kissed Sam on the cheek.

"I will see you in school tomorrow Kwan." Sam said just before she walked off leaving Kwan frowning about what he just did.

'There is no way I can have Kwan being all mopey and gloomy. I have to do something to make him feel better but what?' Sam thought to herself just before she got an idea.

As Sam walked in another direction thinking about what she was going to do Kwan watched her walk away not trying to hide the gloominess he felt.

'I am sorry Sam, but as much as I would love for you to meet my folks I know the moment they meet you they will hate you.' Kwan thought to himself sadly as he walked up into his home.

A fancy restaurant in the rich part of Amity

Danny and Harley sat down at a skylight table in the VIP section. Harley herself was wearing a red Chinese dress with a yellow outline with matching high heel stilettos shoes. To make the look more authentic Harley had her hair done in traditional Chinese buns instead of her normal pig tails. The only thing that didn't match was the four gem necklace she had around her neck. Not only did it make her the envy of many of the women there, but it also showed off her figure perfectly. While extremely impressed that Harley went through all this trouble for their date, Danny himself felt under dressed in comparison.

Danny's outfit was a simple black tuxedo that has seen better days. Everything Danny wore with the exception of a white shirt was black including his dress shoes. The only consolation Danny had in all this was that like Harley was the envy of the women there, Danny was then envy of all the guys there due to being with her. Harley seeing the saddened look on Danny's face decided to lift his spirits.

"Cheer up Danny, why are you so upset? As you can see we are the envy of everyone here." Harley said in a bubbly tone.

"I am sorry if I am being a downer Harley, but looking at the two of us, I feel so unworthy of you. I mean you look like you could have anyone and I mean anyone and me? I feel like I am not holding up." Danny explained.

'Oh Danny.' Harley thought to herself surprised that Danny would even think something like that.

"Danny I am not saying this to discourage you but remember I am the one with the 6 figure salary. I am sure if you had a good source of income you would be wearing fancy clothes like me as well. So please don't feel bad about this. Besides the only person I care about is the person right in front of my eyes." Harley replied causing Danny to smile.

No sooner did Harley finish saying this did waiter come to their table. The waiter himself was a tanned Latin man who looked no older than Danny but you could tell he had the body of an athlete. He brown hair, green eyes and wore a black tuxedo that looked like Danny's only in better condition.

"Hello my name is **(1) Alejandro Burromuerto, **and I will be your waiter for this evening." Alejandro said in a smooth Latin tone. "Are the two of you ready to order, or would the two of you need more time?" The Latin waiter asked.

"I will have your lasagna with extra meat with in it, with a bottle of your finest red wine." Harley said while Alejandro wrote down her order.

"So that will be the lasagna with extra meat and a bottle of red wine for the señorita, and what will you be having señor?" Alejandro asked being as charming as possible.

"Don't worry Danny, I told you everything is on me so get what you want and don't worry about it." Harley said urging Danny to order.

"I will have the medium rare steak, with the baked potato and pasta sides." Danny said finally finding his voice while Alejandro wrote it all down.

"Would either of you like or add dessert with that order? I would highly recommend any of the fine desserts." Alejandro said in his charming tone.

"No thank you I am watching my girlish figure." Harley declined.

"Not to worry my dear señorita. By recommendation of yours truly the original desserts have been made so they have 40% less sugar for those like yourself who are watching their figures." Alejandro persisted while smiling his best.

"If that is the case than I will have your chocolate pie." Harley said with putting her worries to rest.

"I will have a slice of your apple pie." Danny said while Alejandro wrote down this order.

"Ok before I go back let me make sure I got this correct. For the señorita, you will be having the extra meaty Lasagna, a bottle of our finest red wine, and a slice of chocolate pie for dessert." Alejandro said getting a nod from Harley. "For the señor, You will be having a steak medium rare, with the baked potato, and pasta sides with a slice of apple pie for dessert."

"Yeah you got it Al." Danny said not noticing Alejandro's eyebrow twitch when Danny called him that.

"I will send your orders to the chefs, and they should be ready shortly. Oh and please señor for future reference please don't call me Al." Alejandro said in a calm tone before he left Harley and Danny alone once again.

"So Harley you told me about your old life in Gotham, and you even told me about your high school days, and college days. But you never told me what was it that made you come to Amity." Danny said trying to start a conversation.

"I will tell you when you tell me how you can give me such a pricey gem each much for each month's anniversary. You haven't told me that either." Harley responded back. "From what I have noticed they make me the envy of everyone at work. Everyone thinks that just because you give me these gems every month that you are loaded when they couldn't be further from the truth. I mean you must be saving your allowance and doing extra chores all over the neighborhood to get the money for these." Harley said admiring her four crystal chain.

'I wonder how Harley would react when I tell her that I could give them to her because I can make crystals with my ghost powers?' Danny thought to himself remembering the newest ghost power he gained. 'To be honest if I truly wanted to I could use my newer **(2) Crystallokinetic** powers to create and repair crystals and retire, but that isn't what I want to do.' Danny thought to himself only for Harley voice to snap him out of her thoughts.

"Danny you aren't stealing to get the money for these crystals are you?" Harley asked causing Danny to shake his head. "That kind of life was what my ex and myself used to do, and we ended up in jail because of it. I don't want to see you make the same mistakes I did." Harley explained only to feel panic when she realized she revealed a part of her past.

'Oh my god, I just told Danny I used to be a criminal. What will happen if he never wants to be with me again? Great job Harley revealing that piece of your past has now ruined another shot of happiness for you. Every time I tell someone what I used to be they disappear and I never see them again. It is a shame too because even though he is younger than me I feel myself becoming more attached to him like I used to feel for 'him'. Harley thought to herself with a sad expression on her face.

This didn't go unnoticed by Danny. Quickly figuring out what Harley was panicking about Danny placed his hand gently on Harley's face and then decided to put all of her fears to rest.

"Harley if you are worried that I am going to leave you just because you used to be a criminal than you don't know me very well." Danny said surprisingly Harley. "While I may be young, (3) **I know people who made mistakes just like you, and were given a second chance to fix them**. I won't hold anything you did in the past against you no matter how horrible it is." Danny explained.

Upon hearing Danny's words not only was a huge weight lifted from Harley's shoulders, but at the same time place a huge smile upon her face.

"Do you really mean that Danny? Do you really mean you won't hold my past against me?" Harley asked in with her spirits rising.

"Yes Harley I meant every word of it." Danny said almost causing Harley to lose her composure out of pure happiness.

No sooner did Danny say this did Alejandro come with Danny and Harley's first meals. Upon seeing the huge smile on Harley's face Alejandro was actually curious about why she had said smile.

"Here you go señor, your medium rare steak with pasta and baked potato sides, and the extra meaty lasagna with our finest bottle of red wine for the señorita. Your desserts will be coming in a few minutes. But before I go is there anything either of you would like?" Alejandro asked never losing his charming tone.

"Just some glasses and a pitcher of ice water please. While I wanted this wine we won't be drinking it until we get home." Harley explained getting a nod from Alejandro.

"Of course I will be back in a few minutes with your water." Alejandro replied before walking away from the table in whatever direction he was heading in.

"So tell me Harley this 'Red' woman was she a good friend of yours?" Danny asked wanting to learn more about her past.

"Yeah she is a good friend of mine. Even though back in Gotham we were the bad girls, she was always a good friend to have by my side. As I mentioned before she reminds me so much of your friend Sam seeing as she loves the environment and most of the things she would do was so she could protect it. She even saved my life once when my ex went too far." Harley explained in with her tone changing from calm to a more sadden tone.

"What did she exactly do to save you?" Danny asked.

"She nursed me back to health, while injecting me with a toxin antidote. Thanks to this I am immune to most poisons and chemical attacks. One of the side effects of it however was I gained increased strength and stamina." Harley explained just before Alejandro came back with their water and desserts.

"Here you go. The sweet chocolate pie for the sweet señorita, and the homemade apple pie for the lucky señor. Now is there anything else I can be of assistance with?" Alejandro asked getting two negative answered from Danny and Harley. "Very well then. I will be back in a few minutes with the bill." Alejandro replied never losing his charm before walking away from the two.

"Is it just me or is that guy laying on the charm really thick?" Danny asked causing Harley to nod.

"I take it he is doing so to earn a bigger tip. I see no problem in doing so. He was an excellent waiter and did his job well." Harley said just before she began digging into her lasagna.

Danny, and Harley ate in silence for the next 15 minutes until their plates were empty. Upon finishing their respective meals Alejandro came back once again this time with the bill. Harley looked it over for a second pulled out her purse and put the amount owed for their meals plus a 50 dollar tip for their waiter.

"Thank you for dining with us señor and señorita, it was my pleasure serving you, and I wish you both a wonderful evening." Alejandro said one last time with a genuine smile on his face as he walked off leaving Harley and Danny alone.

"Let's go Danny, as much as I would love to keep you with me for the rest of the night…" Harley never got the chance to finish off her sentence as Danny at the last-minute yanked her out of the path of an energy disk causing a decent amount of damage.

"Darn it, I was so close to ending that bitch as well!" A familiar voice said striking a nerve with Danny.

"Oh great just what I need a washed up old hag who loves misery." Danny said in a sour tone causing Harley to look in the direction the disk came from earning an equal look of disdain for Harley.

"Great if it isn't Penelope Spectra, my 'old' Mentor in college." Harley said with equal disdain.

Stage out

1 The Antagonist from Total Drama world tour

2 The ability to manipulate and create crystals

3 A reference to the episode the Ultimate Enemy where Danny said 'I think that is all everyone needs a second chance.'

So ends part 3 of My girlfriend is the harlequin. As I mentioned in my responses Batgirl and Catwoman will not be one of the two characters from the DC universe that I use excluding Harley. I could give hints to who they are going to be but I won't as it would ruin the surprise. Questions, comments, concerns? You can either leave them in your reviews or PM me with them. R and R people.


	4. Shrinks and explanations

I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters in the fanfiction. They are doing a life sentence to their original owners without the chance of parole.

DannyPhantom619: I decided to use Alejandro as a joke to be honest. Not sure if you got it though. Thanks for the review.

The Brod Road: I am glad you got the Joke. Personally I hold no hatred toward him or any character towards that show, but I thought it would be funny to put him in this type of situation. As for Harley being docile yeah I know, however I have good reason for doing so. As for her brash personality that will be seen in this as well. As for Spectra knowing Harley it was just too good not to pass up seeing as they are in the same profession. Thanks for the review.

Darkverger: I overused the ice crystal idea for Jewelry so I figured for this one I would give him the power to make actual crystals as well. As for Danny fighting? I might have him fight or I might have Harley do it. Thanks for the review.

He23t: He might he might not. Though if he does show up I am going to have to do my research on him. Thanks for the review.

Shadow: No Robin won't be in this one either. If I am going to invite a superhero from DC it would be Batman if anyone. Thanks for the review.

acosta perez jose ramiro: I am glad you liked this chapter. Thanks for the review.

sheffelman: Hey Penelope hardly get's any screen time in fanfictions I have seen so I wanted to give her some. She will be playing a big role in this story as well. Thanks for the review.

Deamonprince: I am glad you like it. Thank you for the review.

Jim89: I was originally going to do with a Satin black spaghetti strap dress, but at the last minute I choose this dress. I am glad you approved of the outfit seeing as I was aiming for that. Also the Harley image I am using is from Arkham City. As for the game room scene I wanted to give Tucker a good role in this story as well seeing how he is the techno geek. As for the issues that will arise later those will be explained in a later chapter. As I mentioned before making Penelope and Harley know each other was off of a whim due to them both being shrinks. Thanks for the review my ref.

BW Lewis: I am glad you like it thanks for the review.

Jebest4781: Oh I don't know. I think I might have Harley show off instead. Thanks for the review.

Now enjoy Part 4 of my girlfriend is the Harlequin.

Harley and Danny looked up at the smirking Penelope Spectra. Her hands glowed a bright lavender energy as she threw several energy disks at Danny and Harley. Harley seeing the skeet shaped energy disks coming dodged them with the grace of professional gymnast. Danny while not as graceful as Harley also dodged them but more like an expert dodge ball player. Upon seeing what was going on outside the people began to scream in panic.

"Oh no it is a ghost! Run for your lives!" One of the people sitting in the restaurant said just before a panic started.

"Harley I think we should get out of here as well. We don't want to end up like…"

"Please child you are already half like me anyways." Penelope said cutting off Danny. "Why don't you tell her that you are like that caped vigilante she was running away from in Gotham?" Penelope said causing Harley to raise an eyebrow.

'Danny is like Batman? But how?' Harley thought to herself.

"I never knew you were a peeping tom Penny. I mean how else could you that I had a Danny Phantom costume for Danny to costume play with?" Harley said throwing Spectra for a loop. "But then again Penny always struck out with just about all the guys back in the day. So it is no surprise she gets her rocks off by spying on people love lives." Harley went on airing out Penelope's dirty laundry.

"Tell me about it Harley. She used to have this little shape shifter of a boyfriend some time ago, but from what I heard he broke up with her. I am not in the least surprised that he dumped that **(1)** **old batalac** up there." Danny added causing Penelope's eyebrow to twitch.

'Old Batalac? how dare that insolent child! No one calls me that and gets away with it!' Penelope thought with her ectoplasm boiling.

This didn't go unnoticed by Harley who's couldn't help but laugh.

"What's the matter Penny? Upset that he hit the nail on the head? It isn't your fault that your milkshake drives all the boys away from your yard. You know I could teach you but I have to charge." Harley egged on causing Penelope's anger to peek.

"That is it bitch, you are so dead!" Penelope hissed as continued to launch more skeet like energy disks at Harley.

However, the end result was still the same as before due to Harley using her gymnast skills dodged them with a series of graceful movements while ending with a back flip.

"Here is your target Penny, come on right here." Harley said bending over slightly while smacking her ass several times.

Penelope who completely lost her cool decided to stop the long-range combat and went in for some hand to hand combat hoping to overwhelm the her junior. Harley seeing this coming never lost the smile that was on her face.

"Hold still so I can hit you!" Penelope said taking a swing only to hit air.

"You wouldn't hit a woman in a sexy Chinese dress." Harley taunted as she dodged Penelope's fist with ease. "You couldn't hit a woman in Chinese dress." Harley continued as she once again dodged Penelope's other fist. "In fact you could hit the broad side of a barn!" Harley continued on before countering with an uppercut to Penelope's jaw sending her back a few feet.

Watching the fight from the sidelines Danny had to say he was impressed with the way Harley was handling herself. Danny knew Penelope was no slough especially after getting her brand new her, yet Harley was making her look like the Box Ghost in comparison.

'Damn it! I never knew Harley could be so evasive! She is more slippery than **(2) an eel dipped in grease swimming in motor oil.**' Penelope thought to herself as she kept trying and failing to land a blow on Harley while the complete opposite happened with Harley.

"You can't hit me!" Harley continued taunting in a childish manner as Penelope threw more blows at Harley only for her to once again hit nothing but air.

"I swear when I get my hands on you I am going to make you pay for what you did!" Penelope said as she threw another sloppy punch only for Harley to flip on her shoulders, somersault behind her, and kick her in the back with both her legs at the same time.

"I could do this all night Penny, but I have better things I could be doing. So how about you go away and let me and my boyfriend enjoy our date in peace?" Harley asked in a very condescending tone.

At this point Penelope actually stepped back for a moment and a sadistic smile appeared on her face.

"You know what Harley? You are right. I think I will leave you alone." Penelope said still smiling her sadistic smile. "However, your little boyfriend is about to become all ghost!" Penelope said as she flew towards Danny with blinding speed landing a hit on him.

As a result of this Danny was sent flying into a wall with a crater in the shape of him being formed. At this point Penelope let out an evil laugh while Harley much like Penelope beforehand began seeing red.

"Aw what's the matter Harley? Don't like what I did to your little boy-toy? In fact what would the Joker think if he learned that you were cheating on him with an under aged teenager?" Penelope said never losing her sadistic smile. "Maybe I should leave here, take a trip to Gotham, and let him know what his moll is doing behind his back." Penelope continued on only for Harley to punch her in the jaw causing an audible crack.

"You know Penny it was all fun and games when you were messing with me. Hell I was having fun smacking your ass around since I know you are an in the closet masochist. However, the gloves came off the moment you laid your hands on my man!" Harley hissed in anger as she pulled out a giant mallet.

Penelope still stunned from Harley's jaw cracking attack never saw the giant mallet Harley pulled out, nor did she see her swing it with ease. The result of this was Penelope being slammed into another wall completely out of it due to the powerful hit she took. Danny seeing Penelope down for the count pulled out a Fenton Thermos from out of his bag, and with one quick motion sucked Penelope up into her new cylinder shaped prison."

"You didn't think I was like that bimbo reporter who couldn't hold her own in a fight did you?" Harley asked still holding her giant mallet with her right hand.

Danny was about to say something when his cell phone started ringing. Looking at the number Danny debated on whether to pick up the phone or not only to ignore it at the last-minute.

'I am going to have to deal with them anyways so I rather not have our date ruined any more than it already has been.' Danny thought to himself.

"Danny I have to ask you what was Penelope saying when she said you were half like her, and when she was done she would make you 100% like her?" Harley asked.

'Great I knew I was going to have to cross this hurdle sooner or later but thanks to Spectra I am going to have to deal with it now.' Danny thought to himself.

"Harley I will answer your question if you do two things for me. The first being I tell you back at your place where it is private, and the second being I get to ask you a question of my own in exchange." Danny answered.

"Seeing as Penny revealed more than I wanted you to know at this point I will answer that question on top of your free question." Harley answered just before Alejandro, and a well dressed woman who appeared to be in her 30's walked up to the two of them.

"I was hoping that our town hero Danny Phantom would have shown up to save us from that ghost. However, seeing as he didn't and the two of you did I want to thank you both for saving my restaurant. As a token of my thanks here is a VIP pass that will make it so both of you can eat here for free your next 2 visits." The manager said while shaking their hands.

"I have to ask you Senor Danny, is this sort of thing a normal occurrence within this town?" Alejandro asked causing Danny to nod.

"Amity Park is the most haunted place on Earth. From what I have seen there are even worse ghosts than that one that come here to wreak havoc." Danny explained earning a frown from Alejandro.

"Don't worry about it Alejandro, we also have our protector Danny Phantom who keeps those ghosts in check. Why he fights his own kind to protect us I don't know but he does." The manager explained trying not to lose her best employee.

"Well Danny I think it is time we left we have one last place to go before…" Harley was cut off once again by the ringing of Danny's cellphone.

Danny waited for the phone to stop ringing than turned the ringer to vibrate.

"Danny aren't you going to answer that? It could be important." Harley asked causing Danny to shake his head.

"I know who it is, and I know what they want. However, if I answered the phone and went home the result would be the same. Difference being is that our talk would have to wait." Danny explained.

Harley had an internal debate with herself on whether she should send him home and deal with his parents, risk taking him with her to get what she wanted to know out at the cost of getting in deeper trouble. After debating with herself for about 20 seconds Harley came to her answer.

"You are coming back to my home with me. I have an idea how you we can still see each other even if you are on punishment." Harley said with a mischievous smile on her face just as she and Danny walked passed Alejandro and the manager.

'While watching her get captured was a downer I wonder if I will get the chance to meet that redheaded woman again. She is even more ruthless than my last girlfriend, and powerful ruthless women are such a turn on for me.' Alejandro thought to himself smiling at the thought.

Harley's bedroom 20 minutes later

Upon entering Harley's home Danny in a red and black Harlequin colored couch while waiting for her to come in.

"Wow I never noticed this before but Harley is a Harlequin fanatic. I hope it doesn't have to do with this Joker person. But on that note it wouldn't surprise me if she came in here in a Harlequin nightgown." Danny said to himself before Harley made her appearance in the same sexy dress she was in before minus the high heels.

"You like what you see Danny?" Harley said winking at Danny while modeling herself in her dress.

"Yes my sexy harlequin." Danny answered in a longing tone while his eyes never leaving Harley's figure.

Making an effort to wow Danny even further, Harley added an extra bit of sway to her hips as she walked closer to Danny. Harley knowing she had Danny right where she wanted him continued her sexy walk until she took her seat right on Danny's lap.

"By the look on your face I take it you enjoyed my little display." Harley asked earning a blank nod from Danny.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it. Now I hate to be a mood killer, but I would like to know what exactly did Penelope mean when she said you were half like her?" Harley asked getting back to business.

'Well it is now or never.' Danny thought to himself before gathering his courage.

"Promise you won't freak out when I tell you?" Danny asked not sure how Harley would take it.

"I have seen my share of things weird and insane back when I was with my ex and Red back in Gotham. I highly doubt your secret will be any different." Harley answered.

"Ok then here is the truth. Like Penelope I have my own set of ghost powers. However, unlike Penelope who is all ghost I am only half ghost." Danny answered causing Harley to raise an eyebrow.

"Half ghost? How is that possible? I thought you were either alive or dead not both." Harley said in a surprised tone.

"An accident that happened over two years ago with my parent's ghost portal. Apparently someone thought it was a good idea to put an on/off button on the inside of the portal. When I hit the button by mistake the ghost portal came on with me inside of it. For 5 minutes my entire body was shocked with a massive dose of ectoplasmic energy. Frankly I am surprised the energy from the portal didn't kill me." Danny said before transforming into his ghostly alter ego.

"What a painful way to become a metahuman." Harley said in a casual tone that surprised Danny. "Did you really think I was going to freak out because you are not only a metahuman, but the metahuman hero of this town?" Harley said with her hands on her hips.

"To be honest I didn't know how you would take it. My secret kind of makes it hard to date. You know one minute I am on a date, the next a ghost attacks and I have to leave her behind. This blasted secret has cost me a few girlfriends in the past." Danny explained remembering his failed relationships.

"Well your little secret won't be scaring me off. It just makes you more interesting in my eyes." Harley explained while smiling. "Does anyone else besides me know this?" Harley asked.

"My two best friends, my sister, and just about all my enemies." Danny answered causing Harley to gasp.

"Your enemies know this, and they didn't even think to do what Penelope did earlier?" Harley said actually surprised.

"Well in my archenemy's case I know his secret as well, so we use that knowledge to keep the other quiet, but for the others yeah." Danny explained.

'Pfft if this was Gotham and Batman's identity was known by everyone his enemies wouldn't be anywhere as nice as Danny's. Lord knows he would be dead if that were the case by now.' Harley thought to herself.

Harley was about to say something when Danny's phone went off once again. Looking at who was on the other end Danny was about to ignore it again only to accidentally hit the accept button. Upon getting connected with the Danny the person on the other end went into a frenzy.

"Daniel R Fenton! We got a phone call from your Mr. Lancer from your school. I don't care where you are, you get your butt home now! You are in so much trouble!" Maddie hissed only for Harley to take the phone.

"Hello is this the parents of Danny Fenton?" Harley asked causing Maddie by surprise.

"Who are you, and why do you have my son's phone? Put him on the phone this instant!" Maddie hissed in anger.

"I am Harleen Quinzel, a psychologist. After your son saved me from a ghost attack…" Harley never got the chance to finish her sentence as Maddie mood changed from angry to worried.

"Is he ok? That ghost didn't hurt him did it?" Maddie asked completely forgetting why she originally called.

"He is ok just eating right now. Since he saved my life from that ghost as a reward for him I am giving him free sessions with me. He told me about what happened at his school today, and I figured he would benefit from talking with me to deal with his anger issues. I am guessing that was what you were calling to tell him about wasn't it?" Harley asked getting a positive response from Maddie.

"Put him on the phone I want to speak with him now." Maddie explained just before Harley gave him back his phone.

"Hello mom. Sorry I didn't get come home right away but…"

"I know you were saving someone from a ghost and I am so proud of you for doing that. However even though I am proud of you for doing that if you ever do something that reckless again you are so grounded!" Maddie hissed causing Harley to snicker at his.

'If she only knew the truth her mind would likely implode.' Harley thought to herself.

"However, you are still in trouble for fighting at school! We didn't send you to school to be beating up your fellow students! You are there to learn! Now for your punishment for the rest of the school year you are to go to that psychologist you saved seeing as she is willing to give free sessions! I think you would benefit from your time with her!" Maddie said with authority.

"Mom do I have…"

"Yes you do Danny! Mr. Lancer made a recommendation that you go to one and since Ms. Quinzel is willing to give you free sessions you are going to her! My decision is final!" Maddie continued cutting off Danny. "I will talk with you later and I love you Danny." Maddie said before hanging up her cellphone just in time for Harley to snicker.

"Your parents didn't even put up any kind of resistance. They just assumed that I was who I said I was, and that you saved me from a ghost. Are they always like that?" Harley asked.

"All you have to do is mention ghosts and they will forget everything else just about so yeah. I love them at times but ever since me and Jazz became teens they tend to pay less attention to us. They already assume that me and Jazz are going to follow behind them in the ghost hunting profession." Danny said dryly. "But on to more important things who exactly was this Joker Spectra was talking about?" Danny asked causing Harley's expression to harden.

"The Joker is an insane lunatic who needs to stay locked away in Arkham for the rest of his life. He was also the ex-boyfriend I told you about." Harley answered with mixture of emotions. "However, that didn't stop me from falling in love with him back then." Harley continued with the same mixture of emotions.

'She feel in love with a lunatic? talk about very bad taste in men. But then again it could happen to anyone I think.' Danny thought to himself.

"How bad was he Harley?" Danny asked.

"On the scale of 1-10 on the sick meter Joker isn't on it due to being in a class of his own." Harley answered before taking Danny's hand. "I remember one of our killing sprees he went on that I took part in. It was to the Gotham children hospital. While Batman was trapped in our traps in another location Joker flooded the ventilation system with his Joker gas. The result was 500 children all dying with Cheshire grins on their faces." Harley explained squeezing Danny's hand tighter. "I can still see their grinning faces to this very day in my nightmares." Harley said remembering the looks on those kids faces due to the massive overdose of Joker gas they took.

"What was it that made you finally leave him Harley?" Danny asked actually surprising her completely.

"You really meant it when you said you wouldn't hold my past against me didn't you?" Harley said still seeing Danny didn't leave.

"I said I wouldn't hold your past against you no matter how bad it was and I meant that. Now tell me what was it that finally made you leave him?" Danny asked getting back on subject.

"The last beating he gave me was the last straw. At the time I was finally deemed sane and was given a second chance to go back into normal society. When this happened I jumped at the chance to lead a normal life once again. When I finally got paroled I tried to go back to a normal life, but due to my experiences I couldn't lead a completely normal one. Unlike you Danny the majority of Gotham held my past against me. No one saw me for Harley Quinn, they saw me only as the insane woman who was the Joker's moll. 3 days later I learn that Joker had broken out of Jail and found me." Harley explained remembering the day.

"He wanted me to come back to him and lead a life of crime once again. I not only refused, but kicked him out and called the police. Of course the cops thought I was lying and didn't take the call. 2 hours later he came back screaming 'If I can't have you than no one will!'" Harley said striking a few nerves with Danny. "Due to old lingering feelings I didn't fight back. Joker however, showed me no mercy, and beat me to within an inch of my life. Then he dumped me into a river before I blacked out. When I woke up I found myself on a bed bandaged up in healing herbs with Red having a look on her face that had both sadness and…" Harley never got a chance to finish her thought as she saw Danny's normally blue eyes glowing bright green and his fists balled up so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"I know what you are thinking Danny, and while I know you want to protect me. However, as you saw I am not like that helpless reporter who needs a big strong man in tights to rescue her. I kicked Penny ass like it was nothing, and I will do it again if she ever tries to mess with you while I am around!" Harley replied in a brash tone.

"You mistake my anger Harley. While I would love nothing but to encase the Joker in a permanent coating of ice, I am more pissed off at your old home's police squad. What happened to you could have been prevented possibly if those idiots would have taken your call seriously!" Danny said only for Harley to shake her head.

"Even if they did, the police in my old town aren't competent enough to catch criminals of the Joker's caliber on their own. Had it been Batman it would have been another story, but the normal police? They are a joke." Harley explained remembering how well the police did their job.

Danny at this point looked as his watch and saw it was a quarter to 10 and frowned.

"Harley as much as I would love to stay like this for the rest of the night I have a curfew to make." Danny said with dismay earning a pout from Harley. "Since my parents are going to want my new psychologist I am bringing you with me. I will have a clone send you back here seeing as teleportation is another of my powers." Danny explained earning a mischievous smile from Harley just before she grabbed her high heels.

"Sorry Danny, but I wasn't going anywhere without my high heels." Harley said just before she and Danny disappeared viva Teleport.

Sam's greenhouse at this exact moment

"So tell me how was your day today Tucker?" Sam asked while talking on her cellphone.

"I had better. Thanks to some hot blonde in a Chinese dress I not only did I get an extra shower, but most of my tech got water damaged!" Tucker said with dismay. "How was your date with Kwan?" Tucker asked in a curious tone.

"It could have been better. Even though he was a gentleman his normally upbeat personality was as gloomy as my everyday self. While I don't mind gloomy people it just isn't normal for him. There is only one way I know this can be fixed."

"So you are going to dump Kwan, so he can go back to the A-lists? Cause that is the only way I can see Dash ever talking to Kwan again." Tucker explained.

No Tucker, I decided that when I see Dash next I am going to convince him to speak with Kwan so they can fix their friendship." Sam explained.

"Sam are you crazy? While I was at the arcade today I saw Dash. He was busy playing the new pick your DP enemy game to wail on, and he chose you." Tucker said throwing Sam for a loop.

"What? I am not one of Danny Phantom's enemies. Whoever made that game needs to get their heads examined! How in the hell would I end up in this game let alone be an enemy?" Sam asked astonished at this fact.

"Remember when you were controlled by Undergrowth a few years back? Well the creator of this game must have seen you fighting Danny with those plant powers, and assumed you were one of his enemies. When I asked him why he choose that opponent his answer was because she looked like you, and we wants to beat you up for turning his friend against him." Tucker explained striking a nerve with Sam.

"Well I am not going to let Kwan suffer because his jar head of a best friend refuses to listen to reason. Even when Danny was dating Paulina, he never abandoned…"

"Newsflash Sam that wasn't Paulina dating Danny it was Kitty." Tucker said cutting off Sam. "If it was Paulina truly dating Danny, she would have made him abandon us for her. But seriously Sam while I know you want to help Kwan, going to the guy not only blames you for stealing his friend away, but hates you? That is just asking for trouble. So please forget about it and let either Dash or Kwan do this." Tucker pleaded.

"Sorry Tucker, I am not going to sit on the sidelines. Especially when someone I care for is suffering and I can do something about it. ! I am going to do this and I am not going to take no for an answer!" Sam said adamantly before hanging up the phone.

"Sorry for getting too loud Demailow (AN: Not sure how it is spelled)I know how you don't like loud noises." Sam said apologizing to her Venus fly trap as she watered it. "Well seeing as I watered you all I will leave the lights on for all of you. Good night sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." Sam said as she walked out of her Greenhouse before closing the door.

"I thought she would never leave. Though I must say for a teenager she has a knack for maintaining a green house. Every last one of the plants here give off the love emotion about her." A female voice said just before stepping into the artificial sunlight.

Stage out

(1) A form of old slang that means 'Grumpy old lady'

(2) What Noah said Alejandro was like on TDWT.

Kixen- This is your host Kixen with my co host Harley Quinn.

Harley- Good to be back Kixen. I have to ask what will my past with Penelope Spectra be?

Kixen- It won't be pretty.

Penelope- Thanks for putting me into this fanfiction. I have to ask though will my girlfriends be making an appearance in this story?

Kixen- They might they might not.

Sam- Who exactly was that person in my greenhouse at the end? Also why are they in my green house?

Kixen- It is a surprise Sam however here is a hint. This person is from Harley's universe.

Tucker- What is the deal with Danny dating Kitty in the past? You know that is against the rules!

Kixen- That actually happened on the show when Kitty overshadowed Paulina. So while I can't have Danny date his enemies if it happened in the canon I didn't exactly make it happen did I?

Kwan- What family issues will I have when I have them meet Sam?

Kixen- Only a lot of problems.

Harley- What version did you base my look off of?

Kixen- Batman Arkham city. Also every character from your universe will be based off of a different version of Batman Harley.

Tucker- Will Batman be showing up in this story?

Kixen- He might but then again the odds are more against him showing than for him showing. Now one more question before I close this out.

Sam- When will we meet Danny's girlfriend that our characters don't know about?

Kixen- In a later chapter. Now I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, followed this story. I apologize for not updating yesterday but real life stopped me. In other words all my updates from now on will be on Fridays. So any thoughts comments concerns? you can either leave them in your review or PM me them. R and R people.


End file.
